


Desert Son

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hand Jobs, Jedi Ben Solo, Jessika Pava Ships It, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Role Reversal, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a galaxy where Poe Dameron was left on Jakku instead of Rey, he’s taken in to the Jedi Order after Ben Solo finds him there. Poe has to deal with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Snoke, on his tail as well as growing feelings for Ben — and a force of darkness that seeks to destroy them both.





	1. Jakku Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damerey Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618674) by [rinskiroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was something I had rattling around my head occasionally, and I figured I’d get it out. Also thanks to rinskiroo for inspiring this and giving me permission.

When Poe looks up at the skies of Jakku, he thinks of his family, and how long it will take them to come back. 

It’s one of those things that Plutt says is a futile hope. “Your family’s not coming back, Dameron,” he says. “Accept it. They don’t want you, never did. You’re nobody, really.”

Still, Poe isn’t one to be ground down by the Crolute’s words. Not easily ground down, at least. It’s not easy, living here, but any place is at least better than the one in his nightmares. 

Sometimes he gets glimpses of that place. The darkness. Those bright blue eyes, like the Jakku sky on a particularly sweltering day, piercing straight through him. 

Tonight, he could say, comfortably, that he’s managed to have a successful time scavenging. It’s one of those times when he’s picked up a rare item on Jakku, and he actually got the larger amount of portions for it. He’s gotten good at this, finding rare items, using his piloting skills to go searching in places where others fear to tread. 

Plutt calls him an idiot. But Poe supposes that he’s not entirely complaining. Poe’s small and can fit into places where others can’t. He’s twenty-one years old, and this, so far, is his life. If not for the moments where he gets better portions, he muses, he doesn’t know where he’d be. 

Twenty portions. Not bad. He personally thinks the item — a lightsaber crystal — was worth more, but what can you do, he supposes. He takes the packets into the broken down AT-ST that he calls home — it’s beat-up, but on Jakku, you make do with what you have. 

He prepares the meal from the portions, and eats it. Just another day on Jakku. He’s still holding out hope for his family to come back, at least. 

Full for the first time in a while, Poe settles into sleep. His dreams are complicated and frightening, full of blue eyes and a man in a mask, the same dreams that he’s been having for quite some time. 

 


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets a tall dark stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Another day, another scavenge. Poe’s pulled in something that’s not quite as valuable as the item that he found last time, but something that’s still pretty cool. A rebel pilot’s helmet, a lot like one that he found when he was a kid and decided to keep, as he couldn’t bear to part with it. 

It’s on the way in that he runs into trouble. Thugs trying to steal his salvage. 

“Can’t we talk about this?” he says, trying his best to be placating. “I mean, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

That doesn’t work. Poe sighs. “Worth a shot.”

The thugs lunge for him, only for Poe to knee one of them between the legs. When in doubt on Jakku, always go for where it hurts. The next thug goes for him, and Poe does the same. He sighs. 

“Didn’t want to do this, y’know,” he says. He sighs. “Anyone else wanna go?”

The thugs leave. Poe sighs. It’s there that he sees a stranger approaching. At first, he wonders if the stranger wants a go, except he doesn’t look confrontational. 

“Nice,” the stranger says. He has a deep voice, odd for how almost delicate he looks. 

Poe shrugs. “I do my best.”

Poe gets a better look at the stranger now that he’s moved closer. He’s young, possibly a teenager, and his hair’s tied in a Padawan braid, though there are a few strands that escape his braid. He’s almost delicate-looking, Poe can’t help but think, especially with his light skin. It’s interesting, judging from the braid and the outfit...this stranger’s a Jedi. 

That’s interesting enough. Jedi don’t really come to Jakku. Of course, Jakku’s picked up various strangers over the years, but Jedi? Poe can’t say that Jedi have come to Jakku. 

“You handled yourself really well,” the Jedi says.  

“Thanks. I do my best.” Poe sighs. “I better drop this off. Who knows what’ll happen next?”

He heads over to Unkar Plutt, and drops off the helmet. Plutt looks over the helmet before saying, “What you brought me today is worth half a portion.”

”You sure about that? I mean, a rebel pilot’s helmet...” 

Unkar glares at him. Poe sighs. He supposes he shouldn’t argue. After all, Unkar’s the boss. He’s basically nobody. 

It’s then that he sees the Jedi. The Jedi takes out a bag, spills the contents of it on the counter. Lightsaber crystals. Unkar Plutt looks flabbergasted before saying, “These crystals are worth...eighty portions.”

He slams packets on the counter, and Poe’s stomach rumbles loudly as he looks at them. His cheeks heat up even as he hears it, and he wishes his stomach, no matter how hungry it is, wouldn’t do that in front of this kind stranger. 

He takes the eighty portions (and the half portion) and heads back. 

“You didn’t have to do this for me,” he says. 

“He was treating you unfairly,” says the Jedi. 

“He does that all the time.”

”What?” The Jedi seems flabbergasted. 

“Yeah. Unfortunately.” Plutt likes to think of himself as generous, but truth be told, he’s as stingy and grasping as any of the other bosses on Jakku. 

“I’m sorry.” the Jedi says. 

”Not your fault.”

”I’m Ben, by the way.”

”Poe. Poe Dameron.”

The Jedi’s eyes go wide. 

“What?” Poe says. 

“My dad told me stories about your dad. Kes Dameron, wasn’t it?”

”Yeah.” Though who knows where his father is now? He could be dead —

No. His father is not dead. He simply isn’t. His family is going to come back, he simply has to. 

“You’ve been waiting for your family for a long time, haven’t you?”

Poe nearly jumps out of his skin. “How did you do that?”

”I’m just...good at it. My uncle doesn’t like it, though. He says it’s wrong.”

Poe feels a prickling of pity for Ben in that moment. Then, “It’s okay. Just...try not to do that again. I mean, it’s a bit uncanny.”

”I see.”

He’s a very odd person, Poe thinks. But he’s nice. Very kind. And they have eighty and a half portions, enough to make a meal with. Poe definitely isn’t in danger of starving, that’s for sure. 

His stomach grumbles again, and he wishes it wouldn’t do that in front of this new visitor. They’ll be reaching the AT-ST in time. 

When they reach the AT-ST, Poe sighs. “Well,” he says, “Welcome to my home.”

”This is your home?” Ben says. No judgment, just curiosity. 

“Pretty much.”

It takes a while for Poe to prepare the meal for both of them, but once he does, his stomach already can’t wait. 

He digs eagerly into his portions, forgetting momentarily that he’s eating in front of someone. It’s like every other instance he was hungry, when he had to eat less because he would run out of food otherwise is crashing down on him. He practically gorges himself on the portions, and meanwhile, Ben’s looking at him in what Poe can only assume is disgust. 

He puts down the bowl, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and sighs. “Sorry.”

”Don’t worry about it.” Ben says. “I was wondering...there’s actually food back at our ship.”

”Your ship, huh? What are you doing here?”

”The hyperdrive to our ship’s broken,” Ben says. “We had to stop here.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Poe says. 

“S’all right. But I was thinking, you could eat with us. For dinner.”

”I could.” Poe sits back, sighs. Even though this Jedi is a complete stranger, the fact that he went through this to get Poe food...

”Thank you,” Poe says. 

Ben smiles. “No problem.”

***

It’s after Poe falls asleep that Ben turns to his datapad, but he can’t help but go back to Poe. 

Poe. It’s a simple name, but it has a certain melody to it. The long o, the simplicity of it. It sounds almost like a musical instrument now that Ben thinks about it. Even as Ben looks at his datapad with the mission instructions on it, he can’t help but run Poe’s name over and over again in his mind. His face too. Poe has a very beautiful face. Skin like the Jakku setting sun. Brown eyes, terribly expressive. Curly black hair. The sort of smile that could put the sun on Jakku to shame. It’s interesting, being captivated by someone like this for the first time in a while. 

Ben types in a message to Uncle Luke about what happened today. Uncle Luke probably won’t be pleased to see that he sold some crystals for a stranger, but it’s worth seeing this stranger happy and fed. 

Yes. Definitely more than worth it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets some much needed good news, which still has its own share of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone!

It’s while he’s sleeping off his meal that Poe has his dream. It’s a dream that he’s had numerous times before, too many times. Probably since he left the Dark Place. 

_The dream has the man — the Pale Man, as Poe mentally calls him. He’s a pale silhouette in the darkness, and his eyes are like a Jakku sky. Poe thinks that he can see a glimmer of gold robes, and they remind him almost of a king’s robes._

_He approaches a woman in the darkness, a beautiful woman with curly hair drawn back in a ponytail. She has a blaster drawn, and she’s facing the Pale Man._

_“Kes, take Poe and run! I’ll hold him off.”_

_Dad is already running. Poe’s struggling in his arms. “Papa! We’ve got to go back for Mama. We left her with him!”_

_”It’s okay, buddy. Mama’s fine.” And yet the way that his father speaks, Mama’s not fine, and he knows it._

Poe shoots awake in that moment, and Ben’s at his side. “Poe! Are you okay?”

Poe can’t remember the last time that someone actually asked him that. After being taken aback for a while, he says, “Yeah. Just a bad dream.”

”You want to talk about it?”

”Just...childhood stuff.” Poe sighs; he isn’t ready to get into the details, not to someone he still barely knows at least. 

“How did you end up on Jakku anyway?”

”My family was running away.”

”And they left you there?” Ben sounds incredulous. 

“They left me with a couple on Jakku. They...died when I was fourteen. I was on my own from that point on.”

Ben’s eyes are wide. Then, “I’m so sorry, Poe.”

”It’s fine. I survive. Somehow.” Poe smiles faintly even as he speaks. “I was eight years old when they left me there.”

”They shouldn’t have left you.”

”It’s fine.”

”Parents shouldn’t leave their kids.” And there’s something in this where Ben sounds like a nerve’s been touched, at least somehow.

“You have experience with that?”

”It’s...” Ben sighs. “I don’t want to come off as some sort of selfish whiner.”

”You’re not selfish. Or a whiner.”

Ben runs a hand through his hair. “My parents dropped me off at my uncle’s when I was fifteen. And I know they just wanted to get rid of me. They didn’t want me. They never did. I mean, maybe they had their reasons, but — ’’

”Parents shouldn’t leave their kids unless they have to.” Poe says. 

“I guess not.” Ben looks subdued, looking away from Poe in that moment like he’s trying to make himself small. Poe takes his hand, and Ben looks surprised, before smiling. Poe can’t help but like the way Ben’s hand feels, large and solid. It’s smooth. Nothing like Poe’s scavenger hands, which are a bit rough. 

Ben’s datapad pings, and he answers it, with a faint groan. 

“What’s wrong?” Poe says. 

“My uncle,” Ben says. “He’s not happy with me.” He sighs. “He doesn’t know why I sold lightsaber crystals to some junk dealer. You can come to our ship, if you want.”

”I can help fix it,” Poe said. “If you want.” He’s had some experience in repairs. He’ll be sad to see this traveler go, but at least he was kind. 

The ship is quite a lovely ship. Nothing like the beat up X-wing that his father took him to Jakku in. It’s not as lovely as other ships that Poe’s seen, but it’s still good-looking. And on the table is food. Actual food. Poe almost can’t wait to taste it — actual food, as opposed to portions. Soup. Rich fruit. His stomach rumbles, and Poe’s already imagining what the food will taste like. 

Still, he won’t embarrass himself like he did with the portions. He sits down, looks up at Ben, and Ben says, “Go ahead.”

Poe at first sips the soup directly from the bowl, but at the look from the older middle-aged man — Luke Skywalker, who Poe has heard about, but never really met before —that might be pity, he looks at the piece of silverware, the spoon, and spoons soup into his mouth. So that’s how that works. It tastes good, now that he’s slowing down. 

Once he’s finished with dinner, he has to admit that it’s...good. He thanks both Ben and Luke, before saying, “So, how can I help you with the hyperdrive?”

”Can you do it?” Luke says. 

Poe nods. “I’m good at fixing things.”

Even as he helps Ben fix the hyperdrive, Poe already wonders if he’ll see the Jedi again. Of course, why wouldn’t he? After all...

”I thought I actually felt something in you,” Ben says. “Earlier.”

”You did, huh?”

”I did. Like...” Ben sighed. “But my uncle would have to approve. Well, then again, anyone can be accepted for training now...”

”Jedi training?” Poe’s heart skips a beat. “You think I’m a Jedi?”

”You could be,” Ben says. “For all intents and purposes.”

A Jedi. The beings of legends. Poe swallows. “I have to wait for my family.”

”There’s actually a man on Yavin,” Ben says. “Kes Dameron.”

”Wait, my father’s alive? On Yavin?” Relief and amazement turns to a dull sort of anger and bewilderment — why would his father leave him like this?

”Yeah.”

Poe smiles, faintly. “Thank you, Ben. Thank you.” And for the first time, confused emotions swirling about like mad, he feels like he can actually leave Jakku, leave this life of scavenging behind him. 

For the first time, he feels like he has a future. 


	4. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe leaves Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Speaking with Uncle Luke about Poe is easier than Ben expected it to be. Getting them to take the scavenger along is aided by the idea of Kes Dameron seeing his son again. 

“Of course,” Uncle Luke says, “The question is if Kes Dameron will react well to seeing his son again. His grown son, at that.”

”It’ll be a good thing, won’t it?” Ben says. “Father and son together again — that’s good, isn’t it?”

Luke smiles faintly. “Yes,” he says, “It will.”

***

Speaking with Unkar Plutt about leaving doesn’t go over well. 

“You think that your father actually wants to see you?” the Crolute says. 

“Yes.” Poe says. He’s not going to buckle under the Crolute. Not this time, at least. 

Unkar snorts. “Why else did he abandon you here? He wouldn’t want to see you. You’re just garbage to him.”

”You don’t know that.”

”You’re an idiot,” the Crolute says. “Mark my words — you’ll come to a sticky end.”

”Goodbye, Unkar.”

Poe turns his back, only to hear Plutt say, “Follow him.” Poe turns around, only to see thugs poised and ready for battle. 

Ben ignites his lightsaber, a shimmering blue with a crossguard. Poe swings his staff, and Ben swings his lightsaber, the both of them knocking thugs to the ground, Ben cutting off one thug’s limb. Plutt actually has a look of panic in his eyes, and he says, “You wouldn’t, would you?”

Ben looks like he’s about to raise his saber when Luke motions to him. “That’s enough, Ben.”

Ben lowers it, glaring at Plutt, before putting an arm around Poe’s shoulders. “Come on.”

They leave. Plutt’s thugs follow them to the ship, but they slice them down. The ship blasts off and Poe leaves Jakku behind, probably for good. 

***

The ship is currently in hyperspace, and Poe lies awake, trying to get to sleep. He has to admit that he is excited — after all, seeing his father again, for the first time in thirteen years! That is amazing. 

And at the same time, he has to admit that he is nervous. After all, this is the first time that he has left Jakku. To go to another planet, that is. Hyperspace is taking a while, so he can lie awake and think about the strange tree that had comforted him when he was a boy, just to try and get to sleep...

He sighs in frustration. It’s cold. Not like it wasn’t occasionally cold on Jakku nights, but space is especially cold. Plus, he can’t sleep. His mind is practically racing...

He gets up. Ben’s in the kitchen, a cup of some sort of hot liquid in his hand. He looks up, smiles, and Poe can’t help but notice that he’s very pretty when he smiles, the sort of smile that could light up the kitchen. “Hello.”

”Hello. Can’t sleep either?” Poe says. He sits down, across from Ben, and looks carefully at the cup of hot liquid. 

“It’s caffa,” Ben says. “It helps some beings sleep. You want some?”

Poe nods. Stars willing, he can’t sleep. 

Ben goes over and makes some for Poe. Even taking a sip, Poe can’t help but feel his nerves calming. 

“Nice,” he says, “Very nice. I think I found a new favorite drink.”

Ben grins. “Glad to help!”

”So,” Poe says, “What’s keeping you up?”

”I heard you trying to get to sleep. That and...well...” Ben trails off.

”Am I that transparent?” Poe says. 

“Pretty,” Ben says, rather wryly.

”Sorry.”

”No need to apologize. I just can hear you pretty clearly.”

”One of your talents?” Poe says. 

“Unfortunately.”

”What does it feel like?”

”Well,” Ben says, “It’s a lot like being overloaded with sound. Too much like it. Though your mind...it’s a pleasant place.”

Poe laughs. “You’d change your mind if you got to know me better.”

”No. It’s like...” Ben sighs. “It’s like after what you’ve gone through, you’re still cheerful and kind. You’re too good for Jakku, that you are.”

”You really think so?”

”I know so.”

“What are other people’s minds like?”

”Depends,” Ben says. “You’re one of the few good minds, really.”

Poe smiles. “So...the Order...”

”Yeah.” Ben sighs. “I went there when I was fifteen. I originally wanted to be a pilot, but that didn’t go through.”

”Sorry to hear that.”

”Not your fault.”

”I’ve actually flown a few ships myself. Never left the planet, though. I wanted to, but my family...”

”You’ll be seeing them soon.” Ben says. 

“Hopefully.” Poe’s eyes can’t help but drift over Ben’s face. He has an interesting face, almost diamond-shaped, delicate-featured, with expressive brown eyes. 

“I’m sure you will,” Ben says. 


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe finds out more about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The ship draws closer to Yavin IV, and even as Poe draws closer, he can’t help but be taken aback in amazement. 

It’s beautiful. Poe hasn’t thought that he would see so much light and green. Not after the Dark Place, not after Jakku. He leans over to look through the viewing window, and he laughs in delight. It’s so beautiful, and he turns to look at Ben. “Ben, come up here! It’s beautiful!”

Ben does, and he turns to look at Poe, grinning broadly. Beautiful, Poe thinks. About as beautiful as Yavin IV itself. 

The ship steers to Yavin and lands there, and Poe gets out. He practically runs out, and he gets a better look at the sheer amount of green there. It’s amazing.

“I didn’t think that there would be so much green,” he says.

”Ever?” Ben says. 

“Ever.” Poe looks around, beaming even as he does so. “It’s beautiful.”

Luke turns to look at the both of them. “We’ll have to discuss your training,” he says. “All of the Masters.”

Poe supposes he can wait. For now, there is so much about Yavin he wants to explore. 

It’s later that day that Poe meets Kes Dameron. There’s streaks of gray in his hair and lines on his face, but his eyes brighten the moment that Ben mentions that they brought Poe Dameron home.

Kes runs to Poe. “You’re here,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Poe says. 

Kes studies him, almost like he’s trying to memorize every detail about his now grown son. Then, “You have your mother’s eyes.”

”Yeah.” Right now, Poe doesn’t know how to react. His earlier joy at seeing Yavin’s surface has cooled, and now it’s replaced by a whole swirl of emotions. He wants to hug his father. He wants answers. And he wants to set the galaxy on fire just to watch it burn. 

The last one scares him. He hasn’t thought that he would be capable of such anger. And yet here he is. 

Ben must sense what he’s thinking and feeling, because he puts a hand on Poe’s shoulder. Something in Poe cools despite himself. Except for one question. 

“Why did you leave me?”

Kes looks pained. Then, “I thought I was keeping you safe from _him_.”

”Him?” Ben says. 

“Snoke,” Kes says, and it’s like a door in Poe’s memory unlocks. 

_A pale, emaciated figure in a gold robe, sitting on a throne. Poe must be only five years old in the memory, because he feels small, because he feels practically tiny before this figure on the throne. The figure beckons towards him, and Poe can’t help but shiver._

_“Come closer, child. Don’t be shy.”_

_Poe walks forward, but his mother tugs him, gently, back. She scoops him into her arms, and Snoke’s voice takes on a deadly edge._

_“And just what do you think you’re doing, Shara?”_

_Shara walks forward, and Poe can feel her tension, her fear for her son. Snoke’s face — there’s something in it that Poe feels nervous about, even if his smile is relatively friendly._

_“Hello, Poe Dameron.”_

_“H-hello,” Poe says, suddenly feeling nervous before the emaciated figure._

_“No need to be shy," says Snoke. “I’ve heard much about you, Poe Dameron. Your talents as a pilot, for example.”_

_”Yeah.” Poe can’t help but feel nervous. He doesn’t like how Snoke feels — as bleak as a night without stars._

_“I can see you becoming one of the best of our Order,” Snoke says. “Stronger than the rest.”_

_”Really?”_

_”Of course.” Snoke turns to look at Shara. “He’s a very shy child, Shara. Wouldn’t you say?”_

_”He’ll get used to other beings,” Shara says. Poe can tell she’s mostly putting on a show for Snoke. “He really will.”_

_It’s later that Poe turns to his mother — once they’re safely away from Snoke._

_“Mama, he’s a scary man.”_

_Shara kisses the side of his head. “I know, sweetie. No matter what happens, I’ll keep you safe from him. I promise.”_

”Poe?”

Poe, in that moment, practically swims up out of his flashback just to look at his father, at Ben. 

“So that was the man after me.” he said. “In the nightmare.”

Kes nods, gravely. “That was the man. Shara stayed behind to hold him off. As far as I know...she didn’t make it.”

Poe supposes he should have known. One does not simply go up against someone with a lightsaber armed with nothing more than a blaster and grenades and live to tell the tale. 

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

Poe hugs his father, and they share in that comfort for the moment, because they need to. 

 


	6. A Little More Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe’s attraction grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to Writers Helping Writers for helping me out here dialogue-wise: http://writershelpingwriters.net/2010/09/flirting-101-bust-a-move/

It’s from there that Poe’s Jedi training begins. He has to admit that it’s new to him, incredibly new. Just the whole matter of training. Just the matter of learning about things that seem so very new to him. 

He spars with Ben, primarily. He’s grown to like the Padawan — he’s grown to like him quite a bit, actually. Ben’s not his teacher (after all, he’s three years younger than Poe) as much as his partner. Whether it be the matter of studying, or sparring, or anything like that, Ben is his partner in things. And Poe can’t help but be drawn to him. Drawn to the way that he smiles. The way he laughs. Everything, actually. 

The problem is the matter of actually forming a relationship with Ben. After all, the Jedi seem very split on the matter of relationships. Some are all right with it. Some aren’t. Poe can’t say that he understands the people who aren’t, if he is to be perfectly honest. 

For now, he can laugh with Ben, and study with him, and spar with him, and say nothing about how he feels. 

***

“You like him.”

Ben’s talking with Jessika Pava one night over commcalls. The way he’s always done, ever since he was fifteen and dumped in the Order like garbage. 

“Well...” Ben doesn’t know how to articulate it. He doesn’t know how to feel, being so captivated by someone like this. 

Jess laughs. “You kidding? The way you talk about him, the way you look at him...you like him, don’t you?”

”He’s wonderful.” And Ben knows that he can’t possibly let it happen. The Jedi Order is so divided on the matter of love. And then there’s the fact that neither his mother nor his uncle would necessarily approve of him falling for someone. From the beginning, they’ve treated him like the different one. The one who stands out. 

“Oh?” Jess raises her eyebrows. “Do tell.”

”He’s so funny. It’s like he knows the right things to say at the right things. He’s so beautiful — I mean, his hair, his eyes...and he’s so kind and cheerful and just plain wonderful. I mean...I mean...”

Jess grins. “You’re using that word a lot, Ben.”

”Yeah. I guess.” Ben sighs. “He’s just wonderful, Jess. And I don’t think he even knows I feel that way.”

”Well, how do you know he doesn’t feel the same way about you?" Jess says. “Come on, Ben.”

”I guess.”

”Look,” Jess says. “Why don’t you actually give it a shot? Like...flirt with him.”

”Flirt?” Ben says. “I’m not good at that.”

”Then maybe I can help you with that."

***

Of course, the matter of flirting with Poe isn’t what Ben would call easy. Well, part of it is easy, because he’s studying with Poe a lot. It’s while they’re studying old Jedi history that Ben actually gets to look over Poe. Besides looking much better nourished than when Ben first met him, he looks generally happier. When Ben mentions it, he almost expects Poe to get defensive, but Poe smiles instead. 

“Thanks. I can’t help but...feel happier. I mean, after everything that happened, maybe that was where I was meant to be.”

”It’s a beautiful place, isn’t it?” Ben says. 

“It is.” Poe says. “And studying, learning...that’s been fun. A lot of fun, actually.”

”That’s good to hear.”

Silence. Ben’s already wondering what to say next. Finally, he says, “I like your hair.”

Poe laughs, bright, not mocking as much as delighted. “Thanks. I mean...it’s something to get used to.”

”You look nice. Then again...” Ben bites his lip. Is he being too forward? 

“Go on,” Poe says. 

“You’re very pretty.” 

“Pretty, huh?” Poe smiles, seeming thoughtful. And it’s something that makes Ben wonder if Poe’s in on what he’s trying to do. “I don’t think many have said that to me.”

”They should have.” Ben says. He almost wants to talk about how Poe’s skin is like a setting sun with its warm glow, how expressive and lovely his eyes are, how his voice is the sweetest music he’s ever heard —

Okay, too much too soon, Solo. 

“You’re beautiful too.”

Ben can’t help but be surprised by this. After all, he’s not only awkward but he feels awkward. His ears are too large, everything’s too large. He’s not considered ugly per se, but awkward he definitely is. 

“Not...not really.” Poe’s the beautiful one. It’s one of those things that’s as obvious as the color of Yavin’s sky. 

“Yes you are.” And Poe says it with such conviction and belief that for a moment, Ben believes it. 

“Thank you.” Ben smiles, genuinely, and says, “So our assignment...”

***

It’s back in his room that Poe has time to think exactly about what Ben’s said. Pretty. It’s not something that people on Jakku have said often, and Poe can’t help but find it...flattering. Incredibly so. Even remembering the way those expressive, lovely dark eyes drifted over him gives him pleasant shivers. Ben has two of the most beautiful brown eyes. 

Is he in love with the Jedi who saved him? In addition to being kind, is he charming too?

Poe doesn’t know. He just knows that things are definitely going to get a little more interesting. 


	7. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A studying session becomes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this chapter is pretty sappy. Fair warning. It’ll hurt you.

"So,” Jess says, “How did it go?”

Ben’s back in his room, and he’s meeting with Jess. Even seeing her face over the commscreen is reassuring enough. He smiles. 

“I think it went well,” he said. His cheeks color but not unpleasantly when he thinks of how Poe called him beautiful. Of course, Poe’s mistaken, he must be; Ben’s got some redeeming features, but he’s not beautiful. 

“Well, huh?” Jess says. “Congratulations, Ben! So, what did he say?”

”He was pretty fascinated with the Old Republic assignment we had to study. And...he called me beautiful.”

”Ben...” Jess sounds touched in that moment. 

“I know. I’m not quite pretty — ’’

”You really sell yourself short,” Jess says. “Don’t talk like that. Not now, not ever.”

”Well...thanks.” Ben smiles even as he says it. 

“Hey. It’s true. You really need to stop selling yourself short, Ben, buddy. It’s not good for you.”

***

Poe’s alone in his room when he really has time to think, to really take himself in. He remembers what Ben said, about him being pretty. It shouldn’t keep sticking with him, but after being covered with sand and such, being relatively too thin (though the food he’s been eating has allowed him to put on some of the weight he’s missing), hearing a beautiful Jedi say that to him...

Because Ben is beautiful. His expressive brown eyes, his thick black hair, the details of freckles on his face. Beautiful, and utterly charming, and kind, and funny, and he’s gotten Poe under his spell. Poe’s under his spell, under the sway of the Solo charm, and he doesn’t know if he wants the spell to be broken. 

He can’t help but look in the mirror. His cheeks are fuller, and his cheekbones don’t feel like they could potentially cut someone. His eyes, dark brown, too expressive, his long nose and sculpted mouth. Trailing his hands down his body, he feels that he’s filled out, gained muscle as well as weight (though Ben is more muscly than him, strong), and it feels good to trail his hands over. 

In his mind, he can imagine what he would say to Ben. Words that would come out like the finest of Jakku poets, Jakku singers. Poe can imagine, at least. Poe can think. 

***

Ben reads aloud from some of the holobooks that he has. Holobooks, containing stories like the one of Revan and Bastila. Or the Jedi Exile. Things of that nature. It’s on the part where Ben reads about the planet of Manaan that he says, lightly, “Is Manaan that boring, Poe?”

”No. Of course not.”

”It’s all right if it is. Really.” Ben says. “I know some Padawans who thought that part was pretty boring.”

”I was just thinking about something.”

”Do tell.”

“I don’t know,” Poe says. “I liked it when you said I was pretty. Can you tell me more?” He feels almost shy, almost bashful, and he finds that he likes the feeling, he finds that he finds it pleasant. 

“Well, calling you pretty is putting it mildly. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

Poe feels a pleasant sort of heat creep into his cheeks. “Tell me more,” he says, and Ben seems to be caught off-guard, but he recovers quickly. 

“Well,” Ben says. “It’s your eyes. You have beautiful eyes. You have the sorts of eyes that remind me..." He swallows. “They’re like stars. They’re two of the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Poe hasn’t thought of his eyes being quite like that. But here he is, being complimented by possibly the most charming Jedi he’s ever met. 

Ben continues. “And your hair...it’s so thick. So curly. It looks beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, but when you smile, it’s like you shine.” He swallows. “Forgive me. I’m not good with words.”

”You’re doing fine.” Poe says. “You’re incredibly charming, you know that?”

”I’m not that good.”

Poe grins; he already feels like he’s shining. Like the sun. “You are.”

”So are you.” Ben says. “You’re charming. I’m sure that anyone who crossed your path would do whatever you wished.”

Poe laughs. He notices Ben’s look of captivation even as he does so. “I’m not that good.”

”Yes,” Ben says. “You are.”

”You’re beautiful too,” Poe says. “It’s your eyes.”

Ben laughs. “It’s one of those few things I actually got from either from my parents.”

”You don’t have to look like either of them.” Poe knows Ben doesn’t look like his roguish father or delicate-featured mother, but his beauty is something that is almost ethereal in nature. His freckles that contrast with his light skin, his brown eyes and almost impossible black hair, his size that Poe can imagine protecting him with, full, soft lips, his voice, and stars, he doesn’t even realize that voice is like an angel’s — “You’re beautiful.”' 

Ben actually looks  surprised — his eyes wide and mouth slightly slack, and Poe can’t help but feel a sort of pleasure that he managed to catch Ben off-guard like that. 

They have to get to studying, of course. But even as Poe does, he can’t stop thinking about all these, honestly, pretty things that Ben said. 

Even as he gets ready for bed, he thinks of what Ben said. He can’t help but feel giddy, utterly giddy, and he wonders if that giddiness is all but shining like a sun. 

He wonders if Ben will continue to say such...honestly lovely things if he saw closer. He can picture Ben lightly kissing his scars, and saying his name like it’s poetry. Asking him to shine for Ben. 

And Poe knows that he always will. 

He falls asleep, Ben’s words surrounding him with a strange sort of warmth even as the night goes on. 

 

 

 


	8. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe tries new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Here there be a masturbation scene. Thought I would tip you off in any case.

“So how did your study session go?” Jess says. There’s a hint of playfulness in her voice, as if she knows exactly what happened at that study session, thank you very much. 

“Good,” Ben says. They’re in Ben’s room, having one of their commcalls. “He really seemed to want to know more about what I told him. About being pretty and everything.”

Jess’ smile grows. “Did he now?”

”Yeah.” Ben smiles back even as he says it. “I told him. I don’t think anyone’s told him that before.” He sighs. “I wish someone had told him. You know?”

”Well, you can’t change the past. Best you can do is help him now.”

”Yeah.” Ben said. “True.”

Right now, he wants to save Poe, to capture Poe’s heart as thoroughly as Poe’s captured his. He wonders about Poe — wonders about what it would take to win over perhaps the most beautiful (in all ways) scavenger in the galaxy. The best he can do is keep saying pretty things to him, and try and court him. 

Yes, he could do that. The question is how to woo Poe Dameron. There’s the usual stuff, such as singing to him, flowers, chocolates (which Poe seems to like quite a bit), but...

Ben freezes thinking about it. What if Uncle Luke says no? Tries to stop it? He knows how he feels about Poe, these feelings of being captivated by Poe. He’s under Poe’s spell, and he knows, he just knows, that he doesn’t want it to be broken, ever. 

“Ben? Galaxy to Ben Solo, come in, Ben Solo.”

Ben’s jolted out of his thoughts by Jess’ voice. “Sorry,” he says, “I was just...thinking. About what I want to do for Poe.”

”Are you?” Jess says. 

“Yeah.”

”Well, there’s the usual,” says Jess. “Flowers, chocolates — I mean, he seems to really like those. And then there’s singing. You could sing to him.” A beat. “What does he like?”

Ben hums softly. “Well, I learned that he used to fly ships to kill boredom on Jakku.”

”So get him a whole hangar full of ships if you have to.” Jess says. “Anything.”

”Yeah.” An idea comes to mind in that moment. “Jess...I think I have an idea.”

***

It’s the next day that Uncle Luke actually confronts him. “You shouldn’t be acting this way around Poe.”

”What do you mean?”

”You’ve been flirting with him,” Luke says. “Or do you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Already, Ben can’t help but feel defensive. “I admire him,” he says. “There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

”No. I only worry for you, Ben.”

”You don’t have to,” Ben says, and he has a feeling it’s a promise he won’t be able to keep.

***

It doesn’t stop him from showing Poe the hangar, where all the ships are. It’s where Jess trains in flight school, and Poe exclaims in astonishment even as he takes in the hangar. 

“I don’t believe it,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve seen so many X-wings in my life. I mean...I never thought I’d see an X-wing. On Jakku, we just didn’t have those...”

He’s talking excitedly, and Ben knows that he’s made the right choice. “You like it?”

Poe grins, and in Ben’s opinion, he looks even more beautiful. “I love it!”

Jess and Ben turn to look at each other, and Ben smiles. He turns to look at Poe, who’s looking over one of the X-wings, patting its side. 

“Maybe I could give it a shot,” he says. He looks at Ben and his face brightens. “You could come with me!”

Ben sighs. “I haven’t flown in a while. Plus, I don’t think I’m very — ’’

”Bantha poodoo,” Jess says, cheerfully. “You’re a great pilot, Ben.”

Ben shoves his hands in his pockets, grinning. “Jess is too easy on me.”

”Well, it’s true,” Jess says. “Come on — let’s fly!”

Even climbing into the cockpit of his own X-wing, Ben can feel Poe’s excitement, and he finds himself captivated. How can Poe find such excitement in even the smallest things? Different foods, different activities, things like that. He’s so resplendent too in his happiness. Ben wants to keep him happy, keep him shining. 

He pauses. Has he effectively fallen in love with Poe Dameron? Can they be in love? Can they be like just about anyone else, holding hands and —

Does Poe want the same thing? 

Before he can ponder this further, Jess says, “Right. So, let’s get going, shall we?”

”Let’s,” Ben says, and they lift off. 

They fly, and race, and glide through the sky, and over the comm, Ben hears Poe’s voice, “Ooh, this thing really moves!”

”Yeah,” Ben says. “It does.”

They coast above the trees, through clouds and through the blue expanse of sky, before reaching ground. Ben disembarks and turns to Poe, who’s also disembarking, along with Jess. He grins at them. “You guys did great!”

”So did you,” Jess says. “Though Poe is really something. I mean...are you sure you never left Jakku, Poe?”

Poe smiles. “Pretty sure.” 

“I thought of something else,” Ben says. 

“Oh?” Poe says. 

“When you’re happy,” Ben says. “It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Poe grins. “Getting serious, are we?”

”It’s the truth,” Ben says. “And your happiness over even the smallest things is pretty infectious.” A beat. “Are you happy here, with us?”

”Definitely,” Poe says. 

***

Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop them from getting in trouble with Luke Skywalker. After giving them a lecture about how they shouldn’t have been gone this long, Luke lets them go, though not before Poe feels suitably chastised. 

Ben turns to look at Poe. “Are you all right?”

Poe nods. 

“My uncle shouldn’t react that way. Let alone to something like...well, flirting.”

”No.” Something in Poe sinks. “You don’t just find me entertaining, do you?”

”Poe, of course not.” Ben smiles at him, and Poe feels a warmth go through him. “I mean everything I say."

And Poe finds even as he heads to bed that night, he’s keeping things like this close. He runs a hand down his body, thinking of Ben’s words to him about being beautiful. He can’t say that he’s ever really explored his body before, but it’s like curiosity is hitting it full force.

He’s gotten softer in places. He wonders, idly, what Ben would think of those parts. His more prominent nipples, his softer belly. He’s far from fat, but he’s not the hungry scavenger who first came to Yavin, he knows that. He trails a hand over his belly, and idly imagines how Ben would exclaim in amazement on finding those parts. Maybe sparring, and Ben trailing his hands south, Poe keening softly beneath him...

Heat creeps into Poe’s cheeks, as well as his groin. He pictures Ben being gentle with him, while saying things alternatively filthy and reverent. 

“ _My insatiable, beautiful scavenger. You don’t know how much I long to touch you. To taste you...”_ Ben’svoice — even in fantasies it seems that voice can do things to him. 

Poe moans, gasps — his mind is currently a mess of suppressed urges and longing for Ben.  Kind, funny, charming Ben, who has Poe under his spell, and who doesn’t seem to want to let him go any time soon.

He takes himself in hand and strokes, imagining Ben crooning poetic things to him. Murmuring to him. Poe, aching for Ben’s touch. 

That burst of pleasure erupts, and it’s got his sleep shorts sticky and clinging to his belly and legs. He has to admit, it feels...good. He should try it again sometime. He wishes he hadn’t been so covered in sand and grime that he didn’t explore much about his own body. He only wonders — is he attracted to Ben? Ben is very attractive, with his soft lips and strong body, and his deep voice. But the fantasy was more about Poe waking up to his body, wasn’t it? Ben being there was just a coincidence.

Either way, Poe knows that things have gotten even more interesting.  

 


	9. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring session becomes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Here there be explicit content. Fair warning.

To say the next day is awkward for Poe is an understatement. He tries to avoid Ben, certain that Ben won’t be comfortable if he knew about Poe’s fantasy last night, but avoiding can only go so far. It’s when they meet up for sparring lessons that Ben says, “Are you all right?”

”I...” Poe swallows. He doesn’t know how to put it. There isn’t exactly a good way to say you-showed-up-in-my-fantasies-last-night. Finally, he says, “It’s awkward is all.”

”I understand.” Ben seems to already know. Poe wouldn’t be surprised. After all, Ben can read minds. 

They get to sparring. Poe’s getting better — Ben is still incredible, Poe will admit, with his sweeping grace and stars he can really move, but eventually, Poe beats him.

Poe mounts him, laughing in triumph, and he feels almost giddy even as he straddles Ben. “Looks like I win.”

”You do.” Even in between his amusement, though, Poe can practically feel Ben’s worship all but radiating off him. His worship, his desire, and Poe doesn’t feel that sort of self-consciousness that he felt earlier in regards to Ben. 

They remain that way for a while, and Poe can’t help but observe how muscled Ben feels under him. The fine jut of his pelvic bones and the slight softness on his belly under the knitted line of abdominal muscles. Poe can’t help but groan a little, and he blushes at the sound, at his own desperation.

”You like this,” Ben says, softly. “You like how it feels, don’t you?”

Poe swallows. He finds that he does. The power in it, the fact he managed to get better at this. And now Ben’s at his mercy. 

“Says you. You seem to like it too.”

Ben flashes him a smile. “A beautiful scavenger on top of me? Can’t say I’m complaining at all.”

He says it lightly, but Poe can feel him suppressing an urgent groan. He’s hardening beneath Poe, rock hard, and Poe groans as it comes in contact with his own growing erection. He can’t say he’s felt this...good before. His cheeks heat up some more, and Ben’s murmur of “You look so beautiful” only gets him more aroused.

He needs to get off Ben. 

He gets off, helps Ben to his feet, though it does nothing to ease his growing arousal. Being this close to Ben only makes it worse. He’s watching Ben’s lips, ripe and plump and soft, and this is wrong, he’s a Jedi, but he just wants Ben so much. 

The gap closes, and they’re kissing. Poe can’t help but moan into Ben’s mouth as Ben kisses him. It’s an unrefined kiss, a bit messy, but kriff, it’s so perfect. Poe’s hands tangle in Ben’s hair, and when they break the kiss, Poe’s all but swooning. The sheer strength of Ben’s arms certainly doesn’t hurt either. 

“My room,” Ben says, softly. 

The shadows suit them both, their meeting. Even as Poe eases out of his robes, he knows his arousal’s killing him. He hurts, he aches, and he’s longing for Ben. 

“Let me touch you,” he murmurs. 

“You need this.”

”I want to explore you.”

Ben nods, and Poe — well, he has to admit that he’s no expert on basically jacking Ben off. Judging by Ben’s approving moans, he’s doing a decent job. He experiments, and some of his experimenting actually makes Ben howl in pleasure, even while he’s trying to keep it from escaping. Poe can’t help but be delighted. 

“Poe. Please...”

Poe stops. “Are you okay?”

”I need more.”

Poe obliges, until with a murmur of Poe’s name that sounds like music, Ben comes. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is slack and even witnessing Ben’s orgasm is just so beautiful. 

When Ben comes down from it, he says, “Let me help you with that.” He looks over at Poe’s erection, which at this point is standing up against his belly. Poe feels outright obscene, and yet Ben smiles. “I know what a penis looks like. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Poe laughs a bit, before saying, “All right.”

Ben’s hand is secure around his cock, and Poe moans even as that hand finds places that Poe hadn’t imagined would be so sensitive. His balls, his shaft. He wouldn’t think that those parts could come together in such pleasure, such desire. Ben’s voice husks in his ear even as he jacks Poe off, saying practically explicit poetry in his ears until Poe feels himself come, crying out Ben’s name. 

They lay beside each other, sticky and sweaty and with their bottom halves bare. Poe can’t help but trace over Ben’s belly, where he’s a bit soft, like Poe is. Poe finds that he likes it a lot. It’s familiar, comforting, reassuring and yet unique. Ben sighs. 

“What are you doing?” But he sounds fond all the while. 

“You’re not all muscle,” Poe says, softly. “You’re a bit soft too. Like me.”

Ben kisses his hand lightly. “You’re so cute.”

”I try to be.” They’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow, but right now, Poe can’t help but be happy, right here, right now, with Ben at his side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe both are introduced to morning shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is pure smut. Fair warning.

It’s the next day that Poe wakes up next to Ben, and it’s there that he gets to actually watch Ben even as the latter sleeps, half a smile on his face. There’s something about watching Ben in that moment that gives Poe a sort of ache in his chest. Any sort of desire from yesterday has been spent, replaced by tenderness. The utmost tenderness. 

Ben stirs, murmurs a bit, and he looks up at Poe. “Mmmmm...Poe?”

”Right here.” Poe says. 

Ben looks up at him. “About last night...”

”Do you regret it?”

”No.”

It’s a relief. And yet it hits Poe what they did. They haven’t had intercourse, not yet, and yet Poe has a feeling they’ve started on something there’s no turning back from. Their friendship isn’t going to be the same — assuming that they’re just going to be friends. A flirtation that’s turned into something more...

Does Poe love him? He’s attracted, captivated, but he doesn’t know if it’s love. 

“Poe,” Ben says, softly, “What’s wrong?”

”Nothing. It’s just...big.”

”Yeah. But whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

Poe smiles, and gets up. His legs are sticky, as is his belly, and he sighs. “I need a shower.”

“So do I.”

It’s in the shower where Poe gets to see a better look at Ben’s body, and he has to admit that he’s impressed. Ben’s big — big around the torso, his pectorals practically well-endowed, his legs powerful. Poe looks at him, swallows. Even dripping with water, there’s something about Ben that looks like a god, some god come to the galaxy to live among mortals. 

“Poe?” Ben says. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe finally says. His throat feels dry. Ben’s huge — how is Poe expected to be taken by him —

“So soon?” Ben teases. “Cart before the fathier, I think.” Then, “You’re beautiful too. Every part of you.”

And somehow, Poe feels less self-conscious about this. All of this. There’s something exhilarating about it too — there’s water. Actual water! And he’s sharing it with Ben. 

“May I...” Poe swallows. He’s taking in Ben’s body again. “May I wash you? Touch you?”

”Please.” 

Poe isn’t perfect with it, but judging by Ben’s contented moans even as he rubs soap into Ben’s skin — pale with freckles, Poe notices with a pleasant sort of surprise — he’s doing something right. He massages bits of tension out of Ben’s shoulders and Ben is practically whimpering even as he does it, and Poe smiles just to coax those noises out of Ben. 

“You’re so big,” he murmurs, and he can’t help but feel a renewed sort of desire. “How are you so big?”

”Practice.” Ben says, lightly. 

When Poe draws away, he notices Ben’s shaft curling up towards his belly again. It curves and probably aches, and Poe doesn’t envy him. 

Finally, Poe says, “Your body...it’s just perfect. I want to worship it, every inch.”

”Please.” Ben’s voice is husky, wanting, and his tenuous self-control is already wearing away.

Poe doesn’t know where to begin. He kneels, and ghosts his lips over Ben’s powerful thighs, between his legs without coming in contact with his shaft. He runs fingers and lips over Ben’s legs, his belly (a bit of softness on such a muscular man), and caresses and kisses Ben’s chest. Ben tries to reciprocate, but Poe draws away. “This is all you."

It’s after he’s done worshipping Ben’s body that an idea strikes him. Ben’s shaft is still curling towards his belly, and Ben is all but a happy, aroused wreck from the worship. He begs. “Please...please, Poe...”

“What do you need?”

”Could you...oh, I don’t want to hurt you...”

Poe sinks to his knees, and just because he can, he smiles a little. “Is that what you want, Ben? My mouth on you?”

”You don’t have to — ’’

“I want this.”

Ben takes a deep breath. Then, “Please.”

Poe teases a little, sucking on the interior of Ben’s thighs, kissing his belly, which seems to make Ben happy, just being worshipped like this. When he does take Ben in his mouth, he experiments, licks, sucks, and Ben murmurs encouragement, trying desperately not to buck too much. Poe looks up at him and he’s so beautiful — his cheeks flushed, his eyes shut, leaning against the shower wall for purchase. Poe wonders absently if Ben’s ever had this happen before, before returning to his work.

His jaw’s aching, and he’s certain that he can’t keep this up forever. Only Ben’s encouragement — which is basically tumbling into outright verbal worship — really lets him know how he’s doing. Ben warns him that he’s so close, but Poe draws off him, licks his lips to get more of that strange, salty taste.

“Come for me, Ben.”

Ben’s hips lift, and he just looks so gorgeous when he’s coming, crying out Poe’s name, that Poe is in awe.

Ben reciprocates, and by the time they’re both done, Poe is already a babbling, amazed wreck. He’s heard stories of what it’s like, being sucked off, but this is so perfect...

They dry off and dress, and Poe’s both giddy and nervous. They’ll have to face everyone at breakfast now that their relationship’s taken a different path. Poe just hopes he’s ready for it. 

 

 


End file.
